The Ice Queen and Her Knight
by Legendary Chimera
Summary: Alphonse Elric is head over heals for an unusual woman to say the least. Others say he's gone mad, but this alchemist says love can conquer all. Drabbles and one shots of the best crack paring ever!
1. Frozen

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist was created by Hiromu Arakawa and licensed by Bones, Viz Media, Square Enix, Funimation ect. No profit was made so don't pick on me.

Note: This takes place in the manga during the Briggs arch so anything and everything can be a spoiler. This strange pairing of Olivier and Alphonse came to me in an odd dream so consider this fair warning for the major silliness that has yet to come. Enjoy the weirdness!

* * *

He can't for the life of him remember when it was that her stern, frozen face first took hold of his thoughts. Those deadly, calculating eyes held confidence and courage- something he sometimes lacked even trapped in a suite of armor. Others would call her cold, distant, even scary. But he saw different. He saw the steadfast loyalty and pride she bestowed in her troops. He saw her dedication to honing her skills and never complaining of the harsh and unforgiving landscape of Briggs. He saw the way she tended her sword as if it were her precious lover. He could only hope that one day, she would return his gaze with equal measure.

* * *

Note: Keep dreaming Alphonse. I don't intend for the rest of the series to be as serious. This was just to show how far gone my favorite alchemist is. As always feedback is appreciative. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Confessions

Chapter 2: Confessions

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Alphonse stood on a snow-covered hill surveying a scene he was sure to never witness again. Somehow Yoki had been coerced into playing with the young Ishbalan children who generoulsly allowed them to camp with them. Al chuckled as the poor ex-soldier was tackled and forced into giving pony rides. Just then a radiant beam of light flickered in his vision.

The sun was caressing Winry Rockbell's golden locks and magnifying their beauty higher then any man alchemist or otherwise could count. Watching his childhood friend face their current dangers head on gave him the courage to ask a burning question that had been devouring his soul since he first noticed Olivier.

Winry turned as her keen mechanic's ears had detected his footsteps crunching in the snow behind her. She pat the soft, powdery snow. "Hey Al, come sit by me."

"Looks like they're having fun," the young genius observed. He wished his brother was there to share this rare peaceful moment. Al had a feeling deep within his non-existent gut that something horrible was about to come to pass. He just wanted Winry to smile as radiantly as she did now for as long as she could. It wasn't fair that Ed couldn't see it. Then again, Al couldn't speak privately if his older brother were there. He'd never live it down.

"Something wrong Al?" Winry asked, keen to her younger friend's moods.

"Um, Winry?" Al tilted his head in a thoughtful manner and hope he didn't sound like a blabbering idiot.

"Yes?"

"Did you, um...That is, is there someone you care about more then anyone?" Al was glad he didn't have a real heart, she would've heard it hammering away at this point.

Winry beamed without hesitation,"Of course silly. I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't love you guys."

Al sighed. She wasn't going to make this any easier was she? "No, that's not what I meant. Have you ever loved someone so much it hurt? Like...Brother...maybe..." There, he'd finally said it. The second half might have been pushing his luck, but he wanted, no, needed to know.

Now Winry did look shocked and he instantly wished he'd kept his big mouth shut. He knew he was crazy to fall for Olivier. Why did he feel the need to bring Winry into this madness? Hell, why didn't he just broadcast it to the entire region while he was at it!

Winry flushed a deep vibrant rouge and suddenly became more interested in the snow beneath them. "Well, I think...I might," she stammered taking a deep breath," but he's just so damn stubborn! Things are so dangerous right now..." the mechanic trailed off as she lost all comprehension of what she'd just confessed. Alphonse involuntarily snickered at her expense.

"It's not funny!" she raged too flustered to think. Reminding herself how harsh Al's physical exterior was, she found her faithful wrench stowed deep within her coat pockets and let Al have it with a vengeance.

"Winry!" he yelped as if it could actually hurt him.

"Where did all of this come from anyway? Do you have a crush on someone?" she asked with a bit of playfulness in her accusation. Al was very thankful his current body was incapable of betraying his emotions. He opted for skipping the embarrassing confession and jumped straight to the point. No more mucking around.

"How do you tell someone you love them?", he blurted utterly terrified of what he'd just said.

Winry smirked congratulating herself on her shrewed deductions. She had suspected Al felt something for Mei, the young Xingese princess. She had often seen them spending much time together having private discussions over alchemy or playing with the little ones. It seemed they had a fondness for felines and would do anything for their families. In Winry Rockbel's eyes, they were perfect for each other. She was ecstatic Al had finally come to terms with his new revelation. Her little brother really was growing up. Winry felt her heart flutter for him and his new potential girlfriend.

"Oh Al, all you have to do is just be yourself. Does she have any idea you like her?"

Alphonse was so relieved Winry was ready to support his relationship with Olivier. But at her questioning he pictured Oliveir's harsh exterior and the impenetrable walls she governed to protect herself. It would take a miracle for her to notice him as anything other then a nuisance. He shook his helmet. "What should I do?"

"Well, for starters, you could drop little hints. Start a conversation, find out what she likes. Maybe prepare some sort of gift for her." Even as Winry 'coached' him, she had to chuckle to herself. He was taking serious mental notes. She was surprised he hadn't whipped out a pen and pad already.

"Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Sometimes, these things take time. Just don't let her slip away if she's the one ok?" Winry added smiling at the young alchemist.

He nodded and ruffled her hair a bit. Al would bet his life she spoke of things she would want. Guilt surged as he remembered all the time the brothers had traveled all over the country never giving her more time then was necessary. It was Edwards responsibility to come to terms with Winry, but Al would not make the same mistake with Olivier. One way or another, he would win her affection.

* * *

Note: I'm not as happy with this as I am the last one. It turned out to be more theoretical fluff then anything. Where's the funny brain?!?!?! I actually had it written for about two weeks but with exams all at once things were pushed back. Thanks for putting up with me. I suppose this could be considered a late Valentine's Day fic. I hope you all had a good holiday. Oh, and kudos to Dailenna for coining the term "Alivier". Why didn't I think of that? Any criticism or even fic recommendations would make my day. Peace out! 


	3. Dismissal

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After another fascinating tutoring session with Mei on Retanjutsu, Alphonse sat in the calm of a tent contemplating his next move in his quest for love. What could he possibly get the General to represent his feelings for her? This was turning out to be even more complicated then Mei's alchemy lessons.

Life was frustrating the hell out of him lately. First, he couldn't understand even one equation Mei had taught him (their cultural differences and passionate outbursts on the subject didn't help at all) Then he had to fall head over heels for a woman who's icey reputation was legendary. Not to mention he had no idea where in Amestris his brother was. The tension in his soul increased at the thought. He had to get back in control soon before his world completely unraveled.

Al needed a new tactic. With as much collective nerve as he could muster, the young alchemist strode out of the enclosure in search of the General. He found her surveying the area for signs of immediate danger. Satisfied with their enemies' temporary absence she turned and nearly smacked right into the armor. An intense negative aura emanated from her.

"You're in my way," she said crossly.

"Sorry!" Al squealed scurrying out of her way.

"Marcoh wishes to see you shortly concerning alchemy," she informed.

"General, can I ask you something?" Al blurted. She didn't acknowledge him but he continued regardless. "Is there something you want more then anything in the world?"

She paused and for a moment he was completely petrified. "When I become Fuhrer of this chaotic country the first thing I do will be to acquire Roy Mustang's head on a platter."

All comprehensive thought fled Al's mind. "Do you really hate the Colonel that much?"

"He's a worthless pawn that needs to be eliminated. I have a meeting to attend now, I suggest you get to yours." She all but dismissed him.

"General Armstrong..."

"What now?" Olivier huffed clearly becoming irritated by the whole affair.

"It's just... I wanted you to know I'm always on your side. I want to help protect you and the people you care about. I don't know...maybe...you could use me as armor or something during battle..." Al couldn't stop himself from babbling. I was like an avalanche racing down to crush him into scrap metal.

Olivier scowled at his useless attempt at wooing her. "Don't be so ridiculous. You should be more worried about your own safety in times like these. Please go about your duties and leave me to mine."The general glared at the poor confused boy and went off to work. Al hung his head in shame. Just what was he thinking these days?

Nearly concealed by a snowman the children had built, Mei trembled in anger. She hadn't meant to spy, but she had eagerly gone to fetch Alphonse for her next project between Marcoh and herself. How dare he! To think Al would give away her spot in his armor to that insufferable woman! She would have been killed in there when the king thrust his sword through it, but she was still alive. It was a sacred haven. Still fuming, Mei fled to help the good doctor, blinking back stubborn tears along the way.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Notes: Love to all my readers out there! Criticisms and feedback are most welcome.


	4. Triangles

Chapter 4

XOXOXOXOXOX

Al had an uneasy feeling all afternoon as he and Mei worked together with Marco creating his ingenious trap. She seemed to be emanating an intense negative aura his way. Every time he attempted to question her about it, she would changed the subject and speak to the doctor as they toiled away.

Winry watched from nearby wishing she could be of some use. She watched as Mei "baited" her childhood friend in a game of hard-to-get. How she envied them. She was starting to get the feeling that she and Ed would never be like that. She didn't even know where he was, if he was safe for the moment. It wasn't fair. Al and Mei had just met and they had already hit it off. She had known Ed all her life and was denied her heart's request year after year. As Winry pined for the owner of her finest work, she sent the young couple her best wishes.

The next day was a whirlwind of surprises. Envy had the gull to show his face and call them ants. Marcoh made quick work of him and unfortunately was roughed up a bit in the process. When Envy was reduced to a pathetic fetus of a humunculous, Mei offered to return to her country and present him as a gift to her kinsman.

"No way," said Alphonse in that rare reprimanding tone he usually reserved only for his brother.

"But it will help my people!"

"It's too risky. We all know he's not to be trusted."

"Al's right, what if something were to happen to you Mei?" Winry reasoned in less harsher tones.

"But what should we do with the little pipsqueak?" a soldier in the immediate area questioned. Envy hurled a string of curses so foul they rivaled even Ed's potty mouth. Olivier practical as ever grabbed the jar from Mei's hands. The profound crunch the glass made as her boot executed Envy echoed in the vast silence. The crowd watched in shock as the general lifted her heel to reveal a green puddle of goo and remains.

"Problem solved," she announced casually as if she had just squished an ant.

"How could you?!" Mei shrieked outraged. Her face was as crimson as a brilliant sunset. Zao-Mei beared her teeth. This was one woman the brave little panda wasn't ready to trifle with, especially after that barbaric show of force. Al attempted to apologize but the headstrong Xingese princess wouldn't hear of it. She stomped angrily down the hilltop ignoring his pleas.

"We're under attack!" a soldier cried as a swarm of enemies marched up the frozen terrain. Al watched in horror as Mei quickly became their first line of defense. She set off an alchemical reaction knocking out a few opponents at a time. The Drachman forces pushed their way forward however, and were upon the princess before she knew what had become of her.

Mei gaped as a familiar web of alchemical force shot past her. Her assailants were quickly dispatched as Alphonse pushed them back. Her anger at the young alchemist was quickly transmuted to adoration as he fought fiercely to protect her.

"I think we did it!" Mei cheered as she turned to find her partner missing. She caught sight of Alphonse as he used himself as a shield to protect General Armstrong. The bullets ricocheted and were either returned to their owners or chewed up the ground only to be lost in the snow. Fear caught in her throat when she forgot his immortal status for a moment. Thank goodness he was trapped in his current prison, Mei mused. He had been so reckless lately and if he had a real body it surely wouldn't be much use to him now.

Much of the excitement had died down by now, and the skirmish reached it's conclusion. Mei decided to make amends with the her clueless crush and pushed her way towards him. "Alphonse I..." Mei started.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for saving my life," she bowed courteously.

"I'm just glad you're safe," he replied patting her on the head like a child. She narrowed her eyes and her face grew a darker shade of rouge as Al turned his back on her. So he didn't even see her as an equal anymore? That little show of disrespect certainly showed it in her mind's eye. He was such an oblivious fool! Siding with that arrogant woman was the last straw. Angry at him for being reckless and ignorant, and angry at herself for caring, Mei stepped back into a corner to sulk as the soldiers pushed her out of the way.

At the end of the battle troops and allies alike gathered around the general. They attended to her like mother hens confirming that she was unharmed. It only took mere seconds for her subordinates to realize they were annoying her. _Maybe there was hope for them yet_, she mused. Her more immediate concern was her own carelessness. She had somehow lost her focus and it nearly cost her life. _How stupid of me_, she scolded herself. Her whole career would have been meaningless if she had perished now. Her weary gaze fell on her rescuer. "Young man," rolled off her tongue in a sharper tone then she had intended.

"Yes ma'am!" he jumped in attention. One would think he was enlisted.

"I owe you a debt, and an apology," she stated cautiously.

"Oh no! Please don't worry about it." Al wondered if it eccentricity was a part of the Armstrong legacy. Even as she spoke civilly to him, he was still terrified of her. She and her brother were two different kinds of scary, he concluded. Maybe it was part of the inconceivable attraction he held for her. Still, he wondered what she meant by apologizing?

The audience watched in fascination, as those who knew her better remembered she didn't hand out such displays easily. _Such a shame,_ Olivier mused, _he would've made a fine state alchemist_. She regretted having pegged him for a fool earlier. She could see now his child-like innocence was only one layer sheltering a courageous teenager. If it had not been for him her whole career up to this point would have been a complete waste. As the boy babbled on, she found he really was an amiable sort of character. Then again, maybe a bullet really had grazed her temple. There was no way the Ice Queen of Briggs could think of an outsider beyond the call of duty. Perhaps she was deprived her normal dosage of caffeine. After ordering her men back to work, she headed towards the tent that served as their mess hall.

Winry watched the whole affair with a critical eye. Mei seemed to be suffering bitter disappointment and neglect at the hands of Alphonse. If Winry had known the general longer perhaps she would have noted her strange behavior as well. Winry headed over to comfort the young girl since she was of use to no one else. Quite frankly, she could use the company herself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Notes: In a previous manga chapter you'll remember Kimbly was leading an army of Drachman soldiers into Amestris. In this chapter they only ran into a small band of the force, however. This was the dream that started it all, and it wouldn't come together for me. I think it's totally different then what originally went down, and that irritates me. Still, I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for putting up with Mei's hormonal fickleness. Peace out!


End file.
